


Sēcrētus

by TheUnknownAuthor



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownAuthor/pseuds/TheUnknownAuthor
Summary: EDITED! This MC has too many dark secrets for her own sake. It doesn’t really matter how good you are and how much you’ve changed, nor what you’ve been through - in the end, those ghosts will get you biting your own tongue. Will she be able to repair the damage those skeletons in her closet will do to the one she really loves and finally reach the oasis of her life?Inspired, originaly, by the song 'As long as you love me' by the BSB's!Lex gurl, this is for you! ♡✩





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mystic Messenger fanfiction. I really don’t know how to introduce it without spoiling it, but I’ll try my best: it’s about a brand new MC, one who is far more driven then our lovely eyeless iconic brunette. The route of choice is kinda mixed, but ultimately you’ll find yourself going down 707’s way.
> 
> Just some important info before we begin:
> 
> 1 - The same piece can be found in Wattpad, Tumblr and Archive of Our Own.
> 
> 2 - Mystic Messenger and its characters aren’t owned by me. It’s entirely property of Cheritz, and I’m only here to have some fun, with no intention of claiming anything for myself as an author (inspite of my artistic claim name), neither upset the holders of its rights. If there is any problem with that, I’ll gladly delete all content from any online base, or simply accept having it deleted. However, this fanfiction was written by me and posted in Wattpad, Tumblr and Archive of Our Own and I won’t accept anyone else posting it anywhere else in my name or for me. No law breaking intended.
> 
> 3 - Please note that the names of the characters that belong to Cheritz, and therefore are not mine, are different in here, due to the new nationalities I gave them, with a little bit of dare. So, our boys are now Eric Wilson (Yoosung), John Masters (JuMin), Seth for Seven and Sean for Searan, both McQueen, Zen (Hyun Ryu) remains the same for he’s still Korean (and Zen is an artistic name, so…), V is also V but also a Louis Beauchene, Vanderwood keeps being Vanderwood, I still don’t know his real name so it doesn’t matter… And finally, the girls are Jade Williams for JaeHee and Agnetha Beck for Rika. I hope it to be simple enough and not to spoil the understanding. Keep that as a guide, though. 
> 
> 4 - English is not my mother language: if you notice any typos or mistakes, please let me know. I’ll be glad.
> 
> 5 - The intent is to be reasonably poetic. Open your minds while reading, then. Some things might be hard to get.
> 
> 6 - I might sugest some songs or use lyrics, none of them mine. Listen to the songs if you like, but it is not required.
> 
> 7 - It’s 16+, or so I believe it to be.
> 
> 8 - There are !spoilers! ahead, beware.
> 
> With all of it said, please have fun!

♬ In Bruge’s OST “Prologue” – Carter Burwell

On that Friday the 13th’s before dawn, some of them had curious dreams that would eventually grow dim. Isn't it always like that with those things? We always forget the things we should remember. We should, however, for dreams are often a glimpse of the future.

__________________________✩__________________________

Friday, September 13th, 2019 – 3 a.m. 

I walked through a narrow white hall and many people, dressed with completely pale fabrics passed by me, brushing the flying garments on my skin. They had fun in spite of me, talking about subjects that I could not fathom and laughed hysterically; it was as if I did not exist. It was possible to see white doors along the entire corridor, both left and right of it, all closed and completely white. Everything was so white… The hall finally ended on a room, also pale. I blinked slowly as my sight adjusted to the view around me. Despite the nature of the situation, I could still notice there were neither windows nor doors. The people, wearing Victorian costumes and masks, all white, danced… Waltzed.

I felt the scent of jasmine and inhaled deeply. A peace that was great and profound took over me, but somehow, inexplicably, I knew that same peace was fabricated or at least temporary. I felt the melancholia… That that dream was, in truth, a nightmare. That something… Something was coming. It was after me…

I spun around myself, looked for a face, saw a mask with a slight crimson detail…The only color in that bleached space, but as soon as I turned around it was gone; the person vanished, got away. Left. I kept looking.

I rople ceased to ignore me; now they sought my attention and suffocated me with their eyeless sights. Some knelt down and held my hands, others pulled me towards themselves and held me, others only looked at me and covered their faces with their arms, as if they wished to further hide, cover their masks… 

I stared at the wall behind them and saw the charcoal words begin to form, the letters dripping as made of nankeen and gathering, slowly making sense in my head – No… – Run – I want you – We are weak – Welcome! – Help me… – who do you think you are? – I, me, me… – I want you to meet… – Talk to you – I have to go. – Let’s go – It does not exist – Power – Help me – No… – RUN – run, run, run – don’t go… –

As the words formed, everything started to speed up and intensify, more seriously. Sometimes the letters blurred, their size changed and my heart followed the pace, accelerating, tightened up, quivered…

Until…

I open my eyes. Sat on my bed, breathing heavily… 

‘Why am I crying?’

__________________________✩__________________________

Huge thanks for my sis, who translated and fixed this little guy up <3


End file.
